Monster
by Disney United
Summary: Clopin looses it when he sees Esmerelda killed by the fire, and takes it out on the cause of the whole mess: Judge Claude Frollo.


_For DarkLadyLavena_

Everyone has their breaking point. Clopin's came when he saw Esmerelda murdered brutally, right before his eyes.

Something in him changed, if only for a moment. A strange anger built up in him, uncontrollable in it's power. It consumed him like the fire currently consuming his long-time friend.

He acted suddenly, cutting through the fighting of the crowd easily. No one strayed into his path, for the look in his beady black eyes was enough to scare even the toughest of the fighters back.

Clopin came to halt past the majority of the chaos, eyes trained on one man, and one man alone.

Judge Claude Frollo.

That man, if the heinous demon could even be considered as such, was the cause of Esmerelda's death. The cause of her burning, of Paris burning, of this whole mess.

That man was the cause of Clopin's anger...and that was a very bad thing to be at the moment.

Clopin was hardly aware of his actions, when he rushed forward; he was only aware of the fire burning within, and it's control over him.

Everything after happened so fast. Somehow, a long and thin piece of metal found its way into his hands. Somehow, Frollo was pushed to the ground, right in front of him. Somehow, the piece of metal was raised in the air, and brought down upon the older man, over and over again. Somehow, the demon man was able to feel pain, for he screamed long and loud.

Clopin couldn't stop, even when the metal shattered. He lunged on the man, using everything he had to rip Frollo apart.

He couldn't stop, even when the man's screams of pain, turned to low moans and desperate begging.

He couldn't stop, even when he felt Frollo's breaths halt, his chest refusing to rise and fall anymore.

He continued to beat the body of the man, blood staining his clothing and hands. He shouted every damning word under the sun, as his body shook with the remainder of adrenaline he possessed.

It was only when somebody grabbed his arms, jerking him back, that the Clopin everyone knew surfaced. The kind and humorous Clopin fell back into his body, blinking from the shock of everything.

People were saying his name, shaking him slightly. He ignored them. His eyes were trained on the body of what used to be Frollo.

He was collapsed on the steps of Notre Dame, frozen in a curled up position. His robe was torn, revealing completely ruined and bloody skin beneath. Blood was still slowly seeping from the wounds.

"I did that," Clopin spoke.

All the noise around him was silenced. The Archdeacon suddenly stood in front of Clopin, blocking his view. "Clopin-"

The King of the Gypsies broke free of the people restraining him's grasp, going froward to kneel over Frollo. He stared at the man's face. It was contorted in pain, his eyes squeezed shut.

Clopin felt two real emotions, when he looked at the man: Anger and guilt.

"I did this," he repeated.

"You were momentarily possessed-" the Archdeacon began, before once again being interrupted by Clopin.

"I did this!" he screamed, pointing at Frollo. "No matter what shabby excuse people make, I did this."

He felt the fire begin to rise up again in him. He looked from Frollo to the beaten people around him. The Archdeacon's pitying eyes. Esmerelda's pyre, and the Hunchback kneeling before it. Back to Frollo.

Frollo had caused so much pain. In Clopin's mind, he felt the man deserved punishment. Clopin desired revenge, and he made sure he got it.

That's what made him feel sick. Revenge was something a villain would go after - it was something someone like Frollo would do.

Clopin hadn't believed himself to be as lowly as Frollo - he hadn't wanted to believe that. But seeing the pain he had caused, the absolute suffering...

He and Frollo were the same.

"Only when we do truly monstrous things, do we become monsters," he whispered, his fingers smoothing out the contortions of pain in Frollo's face. He swung the heavy cloak off his back, laying it over the man.

Then he stood, not looking at any of the bystanders, and he walked away, with no destination in mind.

**_A/N I hope you enjoyed this...? Damn, I feel bad for doing this to the both of them! Ok, I must go write fluff now~_**

**_If you would like to request a fanfic in any Disney-Pixar fandom, feel free to do so!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
